The present invention relates generally to instrument training devices and, more particularly, to a training device having training members that elastically extend across the fret board of the instrument and identify correct finger placement. The training device, therefore, is useful for training proper finger placement on a variety of types and sizes of stringed instruments.
Leaning to play a stringed instrument such as the guitar can be a difficult and sometimes frustrating undertaking for both the teacher and student. Students often look for shortcuts or other training aids to speed up this difficult process. Although various devices have been proposed in the art for assisting in the training of a guitar student, the existing proposals may not be easily used on instruments of various sizes, may damage an instrument's surface upon attachment, or are otherwise not easily attachable or readable.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an instrument training device for stringed instruments that may be quickly and easily attachable about the instruments fret board without damaging an instrument surface. Further, it is desirable to have an instrument training device having training members that may be stretched across freeboards of various widths and that still show correct finger placement. Still further, it is desirable to have an instrument training device having training members with multiple types of indicia for instant clarity and instruction.